nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
3. Aventüre
Das dritte Abenteuer des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 47-143. Zusammenfassung Siegfried will um Kriemhild werben, die alle Werber abweist. Doch seine Eltern, Siegmund und Sieglinde, sind zunächst dagegen. Siegmund hat anscheinend Sorge, dass ein Krieg mit den Burgunden ausbrechen könnte – das mächtige Wormser Reich würde wohl nicht eine Prinzessin an das kleinere Xantener Reich verheiraten –, und Sieglinde sorgt sich um das Leben ihres Sohnes. Sie raten ihm vehement ab, doch Siegfried ist fest entschlossen, um Kriemhild, notfalls mit Gewalt, zu freien. Am Ende setzt er seinen Willen durch und trotz ihrer Sorgen und Bedenken unterstützen ihn seine Eltern bei diesem Vorhaben. Schließlich bricht Siegfried mit nur zwölf Gefährten nach Worms auf. Als sie dort ankommen, ahnt Hagen, dass der Ankömmling Siegfried ist, und erzählt dem Hof aus dessen Geschichte: Siegfried erwarb den wunderbaren Hort des verstorbenen Königs Nibelung, indem er dessen Söhne erschlug. Diese waren bei der Erbteilung in Streit geraten und hatten Siegfried gebeten, ihnen den Hort zu teilen. Aber auch mit seiner Teilung waren sie nicht einverstanden und gingen zornig auf ihn los. Vorausschauend hatte Siegfried im Voraus als Lohn für die Erbteilung Balmung, das Schwert des Nibelung, verlangt, und erschlug damit sie und die Riesen in ihrem Gefolge. Der Zwerg Alberich bewachte den Hort in einer unsichtbar machenden Tarnkappe. Siegfried konnte ihm die Tarnkappe abnehmen und ihn fesseln. Alberich musste fortan als Kämmerer den Hort für Siegfried bewachen. Außerdem, setzt Hagen fort, erschlug Siegfried einmal einen Drachen, badete in dessen Blut und besitzt seither eine unverletzliche Hornhaut. Das erste, was Hagen von Siegfried berichtet, ist der Erwerb des Hortes: Hagens Gedanken sind immer wieder auf dessen Besitz fixiert. Gunther geht daraufhin Siegfried entgegen (was ehrenvolle Anerkennung von Gleichrangigkeit bedeutet), aber Siegfried fordert unter Berufung auf seine königliche Abstammung Gunther zum Zweikampf heraus; dem Sieger solle das Erbe des Unterlegenen gehören. Der Wormser Hof geht darauf nicht ein: das Burgundenreich ist ein Erbreich; man hat es weder nötig, jemandem sein Reich mit Gewalt abzunehmen, noch will man es gegen Gewalt abtreten. Fast kommt es zu einem Kampf, doch im letzten Moment greift Gernot ein und verhindert ihn. Stattdessen schlägt er vor, Siegfried möge als Gast bleiben, was dieser gerne annimmt. Allerdings bekommt er Kriemhild ein Jahr lang nicht zu sehen und erwähnt auch nicht, dass sie der Grund seines Kommens ist. Während die Prinzessin vor den Augen der Ritter, also auch Siegfrieds, verborgen gehalten wird, kann sie von oben, aus den Fenstern der Kemenate, ohne gesehen zu werden, die Spiele der Ritter im Burghof beobachten, bei denen Siegfried sich glänzend hervortut. Sie verliebt sich in ihn, ohne dass er weiß, dass sie ihn schon gesehen hat. Drittes Abenteuer. Wie Siegfried nach Worms kam. 47 Den Herrn beschwerte selten irgend ein Herzeleid. Er hörte Kunde sagen, wie eine schöne Maid Bei den Burgunden wäre, nach Wünschen wohlgethan, Von der er bald viel Freuden und auch viel Leides gewann. 48 Von ihrer hohen Schöne vernahm man weit und breit, Und auch ihr Hochgemüthe ward zur selben Zeit Bei der Jungfrauen den Helden oft bekannt: Das ladete der Gäste viel in König Gunthers Land. 49 So viel um ihre Minne man Werbende sah, Kriemhild in ihrem Sinne sprach dazu nicht Ja, Daß sie einen wollte zum geliebten Mann: Er war ihr noch gar fremde, dem sie bald ward unterthan. 50 Dann sann auf hohe Minne Sieglindens Kind: All der Andern Werben war wider ihn ein Wind. Er mochte wohl verdienen ein Weib so auserwählt: Bald ward die edle Kriemhild dem kühnen Siegfried vermählt. 51 Ihm riethen seine Freunde und Die in seinem Lehn, Hab er stäte Minne sich zum Ziel ersehn, So soll er werben, daß er sich der Wahl nicht dürfe schämen. Da sprach der edle Siegfried: "So will ich Kriemhilden nehmen, 52 "Die edle Königstochter von Burgundenland, Um ihre große Schöne. Das ist mir wohl bekannt, Kein Kaiser sei so mächtig, hätt er zu frein im Sinn, Dem nicht zum minnen ziemte diese reiche Königin." 53 Solche Märe hörte der König Siegmund. Es sprachen seine Leute: also ward ihm kund Seines Kindes Wille. Es war ihm höchlich leid, Daß er werben wolle um diese herrliche Maid. 54 Es erfuhr es auch die Königin, die edle Siegelind: Die muste große Sorge tragen um ihr Kind, Weil sie wohl Gunthern kannte und Die in seinem Heer Die Werbung dem Degen zu verleiden fliß man sich sehr. 55 Da sprach der kühne Siegfried: "Viel lieber Vater mein, Ohn edler Frauen Minne wollt ich immer sein, Wenn ich nicht werben dürfte nach Herzensliebe frei." Was Jemand reden mochte, so blieb er immer dabei. 56 "Ist dir nicht abzurathen," der König sprach da so, "So bin ich deines Willens von ganzem Herzen froh Und will dirs fügen helfen, so gut ich immer kann; Doch hat der König Gunther manchen hochfährtgen Mann. 57 "Und wär es anders Niemand als Hagen der Degen, Der kann im Uebermuthe wohl der Hochfahrt pflegen, So daß ich sehr befürchte, es mög uns werden leid, Wenn wir werben wollen um diese herrliche Maid." 58 "Wie mag uns das gefährden!" hub da Siegfried an: "Was ich mir im Guten da nicht erbitten kann, Will ich schon sonst erwerben mit meiner starken Hand, Ich will von ihm erzwingen so die Leute wie das Land." 59 "Leid ist mir deine Rede," sprach König Siegmund, "Denn würde diese Märe dort am Rheine kund, Du dürftest nimmer reiten in König Gunthers Land. Gunther und Gernot die sind mir lange bekannt. 60 "Mit Gewalt erwerben kann Niemand die Magd," Sprach der König Siegmund, "das ist mir wohl gesagt; Willst du jedoch mit Recken reiten in das Land, Die Freunde, die wir haben, die werden eilends besandt." 61 "So ist mir nicht zu Muthe," fiel ihm Siegfried ein, "Daß mir Recken sollten folgen an den Rhein Einer Heerfahrt willen: das wäre mir wohl leid, Sollt ich damit erzwingen diese herrliche Maid. 62 "Ich will sie schon erwerben allein mit meiner Hand. Ich will mit zwölf Gesellen in König Gunthers Land; Dazu sollt ihr mir helfen, Vater Siegmund." Da gab man seinen Degen zu Kleidern grau und auch bunt. 63 Da vernahm auch diese Märe seine Mutter Siegelind; Sie begann zu trauern um ihr liebes Kind:, Sie bangt' es zu verlieren durch Die in Gunthers Heer. Die edle Königstochter weinte darüber sehr. 64 Siegfried der Degen gieng hin, wo er sie sah. Wider seine Mutter gütlich sprach er da: "Frau, ihr sollt nicht weinen um den Willen mein: Wohl will ich ohne Sorgen vor allen Weiganden sein. 65 "Nun helft mir zu der Reise nach Burgundenland, Daß mich und meine Recken ziere solch Gewand, Wie so stolze Degen mit Ehren mögen tragen: Dafür will ich immer den Dank von Herzen euch sagen." 66 "Ist dir nicht abzurathen," sprach Frau Siegelind, So helf ich dir zur Reise, mein einziges Kind, Mit den besten Kleidern, die je ein Ritter trug, Dir und deinen Degen: ihr sollt der haben genug." 67 Da neigte sich ihr dankend Siegfried der junge Mann. Er sprach: "Nicht mehr Gesellen nehm ich zur Fahrt mir an Als der Recken zwölfe: verseht die mit Gewand. Ich möchte gern erfahren, wie's um Kriemhild sei bewandt." 68 Da saßen schöne Frauen über Nacht und Tag, Daß ihrer selten Eine der Muße eher pflag, Bis sie gefertigt hatten Siegfriedens Staat. Er wollte seiner Reise nun mit nichten haben Rath. 69 Sein Vater hieß ihm zieren sein ritterlich Gewand, Womit er räumen wollte König Siegmunds Land. Ihre lichten Panzer die wurden auch bereit Und ihre festen Helme, ihre Schilde schön und breit. 70 Nun sahen sie die Reise zu den Burgunden nahn. Um sie begann zu sorgen beides, Weib und Mann, Ob sie je wiederkommen sollten in das Land. Sie geboten aufzusäumen die Waffen und das Gewand. 71 Schön waren ihre Rosse, ihr Reitzeug goldesroth; Wenn wer sich höher dauchte, so war es ohne Noth, Als der Degen Siegfried und Die ihm unterthan. Nun hielt er um Urlaub zu den Burgunden an. 72 Den gaben ihm mit Trauern König und Königin. Er tröstete sie beide mit minniglichem Sinn Und sprach: "Ihr sollt nicht weinen um den Willen mein: Immer ohne Sorgen mögt ihr um mein Leben sein." 73 Es war leid den Recken, auch weinte manche Maid; Sie ahnten wohl im Herzen, daß sie es nach der Zeit Noch schwer entgelten müsten durch lieber Freunde Tod. Sie hatten Grund zu klagen, es that ihnen wahrlich Noth. 74 Am siebenten Morgen zu Worms an den Strand Ritten schon die Kühnen; all ihr Gewand War von rothem Golde, ihr Reitzeug wohlbestellt; Ihnen giengen sanft die Rosse, die sich da Siegfried gesellt. 75 Neu waren ihre Schilde, licht dazu und breit, Und schön ihre Helme, als mit dem Geleit Siegfried der kühne ritt in Gunthers Land. Man ersah an Helden nie mehr so herrlich Gewand. 76 Der Schwerter Enden giengen nieder auf die Sporen; Scharfe Spere führten die Ritter auserkoren. Von zweier Spannen Breite war, welchen Siegfried trug; Der hatt an seinen Schneiden grimmer Schärfe genug. 77 Goldfarbne Zäume führten sie an der Hand; Der Brustriem war von Seide: so kamen sie ins Land. Da gafften sie die Leute allenthalben an: Gunthers Mannen liefen sie zu empfangen heran. 78 Die hochbeherzten Recken, Ritter so wie Knecht, Liefen den Herrn entgegen, so war es Fug und Recht, Und begrüßten diese Gäste in ihrer Herren Land; Die Pferde nahm man ihnen und die Schilde von der Hand. 79 Da wollten sie die Rosse ziehn zu ihrer Rast; Da sprach aber Siegfried alsbald, der kühne Gast: "Laßt uns noch die Pferde stehen kurze Zeit: Wir reiten bald von hinnen; dazu bin ich ganz bereit. 80 "Man soll uns auch die Schilde nicht von dannen tragen; Wo ich den König finde, kann mir das Jemand sagen, Gunther den reichen aus Burgundenland?" Da sagt' es ihm Einer, dem es wohl war bekannt. 81 "Wollt ihr den König finden, das mag gar leicht geschehn: In jenem weiten Saale hab ich ihn gesehn Unter seinen Helden; da geht zu ihm hinan, So mögt ihr bei ihm finden manchen herrlichen Mann." 82 Nun waren auch die Mären dem König schon gesagt, Daß auf dem Hofe wären Ritter unverzagt: Sie führten lichte Panzer und herrlich Gewand; Sie erkenne Niemand in der Burgunden Land. 83 Den König nahm es Wunder, woher gekommen sei'n Die herrlichen Recken im Kleid von lichtem Schein Und mit so guten Schilden, so neu und so breit; Das ihm das Niemand sagte, das war König Gunthern leid. 84 Zur Antwort gab dem König von Metz Herr Ortewein; Stark und kühnes Muthes mocht er wohl sein: "Da wir sie nicht erkennen, so heißt Jemand gehn Nach meinem Oheim Hagen: dem sollt ihr sie laßen sehn. 85 "Ihm sind wohl kund die Reiche und alles fremde Land; Erkennt er die Herren, das macht er uns bekannt." Der König ließ ihn holen und Die in seinem Lehn: Da sah man ihn herrlich mit Recken hin zu Hofe gehn. 86 Warum nach ihm der König, frug Hagen da, geschickt? "Es werden fremde Degen in meinem Haus erblickt, Die Niemand mag erkennen: habt ihr in fremdem Land Sie wohl schon gesehen? das macht mir, Hagen bekannt." 87 "Das will ich," sprach Hagen. Zum Fenster schritt er drauf, Da ließ er nach den Gästen den Augen freien Lauf. Wohl gefiel ihm ihr Geräthe und all ihr Gewand; Doch waren sie ihm fremde in der Burgunden Land. 88 Er sprach, woher die Recken auch kämen an den Rhein, Es möchten selber Fürsten oder Fürstenboten sein. "Schön sind ihre Rosse und ihr Gewand ist gut; Von wannen sie auch ritten, es sind Helden hochgemuth." 89 Also sprach da Hagen: "Soviel ich mag verstehn, Hab ich gleich im Leben Siegfrieden nie gesehn, So will ich doch wohl glauben, wie es damit auch steht, Daß er es sei, der Degen, der so herrlich dorten geht. 90 "Er bringt neue Mären her in dieses Land: Die kühnen Nibelungen schlug des Helden Hand, Die reichen Königssöhne Schilbung und Nibelung; Er wirkte große Wunder mit des starken Armes Schwung. 91 "Als der Held alleine ritt aller Hülfe bar, Fand er an einem Berge, so hört ich immerdar, Bei König Niblungs Horte manchen kühnen Mann; Sie waren ihm gar fremde, bis er hier die Kunde gewann. 92 "Der Hort König Nibelungs ward hervorgetragen Aus einem hohlen Berge: nun hört Wunder sagen, Wie ihn theilen wollten Die Niblung unterthan. Das sah der Degen Siegfried, den es zu wundern begann. 93 "So nah kam er ihnen, daß er die Helden sah Und ihn die Degen wieder. Der Eine sagte da: "Hier kommt der starke Siegfried, der Held aus Niederland." Seltsame Abenteuer er bei den Nibelungen fand. 94 "Den Recken wohl empfiengen Schilbung und Nibelung. Einhellig baten die edeln Fürsten jung, Daß ihnen theilen möchte den Schatz der kühne Mann: Das begehrten sie, bis endlich ers zu geloben begann. 95 "Er sah so viel Gesteines, wie wir hören sagen, Hundert Leiterwagen die möchten es nicht tragen, Noch mehr des rothen Goldes von Nibelungenland: Das Alles sollte theilen des kühnen Siegfriedes Hand. 96 "Sie gaben ihm zum Lohne König Niblungs Schwert: Da wurden sie des Dienstes gar übel gewährt, Den ihnen leisten sollte Siegfried der Degen gut. Er könnt es nicht vollbringen: sie hatten zornigen Muth. 97 "So must er ungetheilet die Schätze laßen stehn. Da bestanden ihn die Degen in der zwei Könge Lehn: Mit ihres Vaters Schwerte, das Balmung war genannt, Stritt ihnen ab der Kühne den Hort und Nibelungenland 98 "Da hatten sie zu Freunden kühne zwölf Mann, Die starke Riesen waren: was konnt es sie verfahn? Die erschlug im Zorne Siegfriedens Hand Und siebenhundert Recken zwang er vom Nibelungenland. 99 "Mit dem guten Schwerte, geheißen Balmung. Vom Schrecken überwältigt war mancher Degen jung Zumal vor dem Schwerte und vor dem kühnen Mann: Das Land mit den Burgen machten sie ihm unterthan. 100 "Dazu die reichen Könige die schlug er beide todt. Er kam durch Albrichen darauf in große Noth: Der wollte seine Herren rächen allzuhand, Eh er die große Stärke noch an Siegfrieden fand. 101 "Mit Streit bestehen konnt ihn da nicht der starke Zwerg. Wie die wilden Leuen liefen sie an den Berg, Wo er die Tarnkappe Albrichen abgewann: Da war des Hortes Meister Siegfried der schreckliche Mann. 102 "Die sich getraut zu fechten, die lagen all erschlagen. Den Schatz ließ er wieder nach dem Berge tragen, Dem ihn entnommen hatten Die Niblung unterthan. Alberich der starke das Amt des Kämmrers gewann. 103 "Er must ihm Eide schwören, er dien ihm als sein Knecht, Zu aller Art Diensten ward er ihm gerecht." So sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Das hat der Held gethan; Also große Kräfte nie mehr ein Recke gewann. 104 "Noch ein Abenteuer ist mir von ihm bekannt: Einen Linddrachen schlug des Helden Hand; Als er im Blut sich badete, ward hörnern seine Haut. So versehrt ihn keine Waffe: das hat man oft an ihm geschaut. 105 "Man soll ihn wohl empfangen, der beste Rath ist das, Damit wir nicht verdienen des schnellen Recken Haß. Er ist so kühnes Sinnes, man seh ihn freundlich an: Er hat mit seinen Kräften so manche Wunder gethan." 106 Da sprach der mächtge König: "Gewiss, du redest wahr: Nun sieh, wie stolz er dasteht vor des Streits Gefahr, Dieser kühne Degen und Die in seinem Lehn! Wir wollen ihm entgegen hinab zu dem Recken gehn." 107 "Das mögt ihr," sprach da Hagen, "mit allen Ehren schon: Er ist von edelm Stamme eines reichen Königs Sohn; Auch hat er die Gebäre, mich dünkt, beim Herren Christ, Es sei nicht kleine Märe, um die er hergeritten ist." 108 Da sprach der Herr des Landes: "Nun sei er uns willkommen. Er ist kühn und edel, das hab ich wohl vernommen; Des soll er auch genießen im Burgundenland." Da gieng der König Gunther hin, wo er Siegfrieden fand. 109 Der Wirth und seine Recken empfiengen so den Mann, Daß wenig an dem Gruße gebrach, den er gewann; Des neigte sich vor ihnen der Degen ausersehn In großen Züchten sah man ihn mit seinen Recken stehn. 110 "Mich wundert diese Märe," sprach der Wirth zuhand, "Von wannen, edler Siegfried, ihr kamt in dieses Land Oder was ihr wollet suchen zu Worms an dem Rhein?" Da sprach der Gast zum König: "Das soll euch unverhohlen sein. 111 "Ich habe sagen hören in meines Vaters Land, An euerm Hofe wären, das hätt ich gern erkannt, Die allerkühnsten Recken, so hab ich oft vernommen, Die je gewann ein König: darum bin ich hieher gekommen. 112 "So hör ich auch euch selber viel Mannheit zugestehn, Man habe keinen König noch je so kühn gesehn. Das rühmen viel der Leute in all diesem Land; Nun kann ichs nicht verwinden, bis ich die Wahrheit befand. 113 "Ich bin auch ein Recke und soll die Krone tragen: Ich möcht es gerne fügen, daß sie von mir sagen, Daß ich mit Recht besäße die Leute wie das Land. Mein Haupt und meine Ehre setz ich dawider zu Pfand. 114 Wenn ihr denn so kühn seid, wie euch die Sage zeiht, So frag ich nicht, ists Jemand lieb oder leid: Ich will von euch erzwingen, was euch angehört, Das Land und die Burgen unterwerf ich meinem Schwert." 115 Der König war verwundert und all sein Volk umher, Als sie vernahmen sein seltsam Begehr, Daß er ihm zu nehmen gedächte Leut und Land. Das hörten seine Degen, die wurden zornig zuhand. 116 "Wie sollt ich das verdienen," sprach Gunther der Degen, Wes mein Vater lange mit Ehren durfte pflegen, Daß wir das verlören durch Jemands Ueberkraft? Das wäre schlecht bewiesen, daß wir auch pflegen Ritterschaft!" 117 "Ich will davon nicht laßen," fiel ihm der Kühne drein, "Von deinen Kräften möge dein Land befriedet sein, Ich will es nun verwalten; doch auch das Erbe mein, Erwirbst du es durch Stärke, es soll dir unterthänig sein. 118 "Dein Erbe wie das meine wir schlagen gleich sie an, Und wer von uns den Andern überwinden kann, Dem soll es alles dienen, die Leute wie das Land." Dem widersprach da Hagen und mit ihm Gernot zuhand. 119 "So stehn uns nicht die Sinne," sprach da Gernot, "Nach neuen Lands Gewinne, daß Jemand sollte todt Vor Heldeshänden liegen: reich ist unser Land, Das uns mit Recht gehorsamt, zu Niemand beßer bewandt." 120 In grimmigem Muthe standen da die Freunde sein. Da war auch darunter von Metz Herr Ortewein. Der Sprach: "Die Sühne ist mir von Herzen leid: Euch ruft der starke Siegfried ohn allen Grund in den Streit. 121 "Wenn ihr und eure Brüder ihm auch nicht steht zur Wehr, Und ob er bei sich führte ein ganzes Königsheer, So wollt ichs doch erstreiten, daß der starke Held Also hohen Uebermuth, wohl mit Recht bei Seite stellt." 122 Darüber zürnte mächtig der Held von Niederland: "Nicht wider mich vermeßen darf sich deine Hand: Ich bin ein reicher König, du bist in Königs Lehn; Deiner zwölfe dürften mich nicht im Streite bestehn." 123 Nach Schwertern rief da heftig von Metz Herr Ortewein: Er durfte Hagens Schwestersohn von Tronje wahrlich sein; Daß er so lang geschwiegen, das war dem König leid. Da sprach zum Frieden Gernot, ein Ritter kühn und allbereit. 124 "Laßt euer Zürnen bleiben," hub er zu Ortwein an, "Uns hat der edle Siegfried noch solches nicht gethan; Wir scheiden es in Güte wohl noch, das rath ich sehr, Und haben ihn zum Freunde; es geziemt uns wahrlich mehr." 125 Da sprach der starke Hagen "Uns ist billig leid und all euern Degen, daß er je zum Streit an den Rhein geritten: was ließ er das nicht sein? So übel nie begegnet wären ihm die Herren mein." 126 Da sprach wieder Siegfried, der kraftvolle Held: "Wenn euch, was ich gesprochen, Herr Hagen, missfällt, So will ich schauen laßen, wie noch die Hände mein Gedenken so gewaltig bei den Burgunden zu sein." 127 "Das hoff ich noch zu wenden," sprach da Gernot. Allen seinen Degen zu reden er verbot In ihrem Uebermuthe, was ihm wäre leid. Da gedacht auch Siegfried an die viel herrliche Maid. 128 "Wie geziemt' uns mit euch zu streiten?" sprach wieder Gernot "Wie viel dabei der Helden auch fielen in den Tod, Wenig Ehre brächt uns so ungleicher Streit." Die Antwort hielt da Siegfried, König Siegmunds Sohn, bereit: 129 Warum zögert Hagen und auch Ortewein, Daß er nicht zum Streite eilt mit den Freunden sein, Deren er so manchen bei den Burgunden hat?" Sie blieben Antwort schuldig, das war Gernotens Rath. 130 "Ihr sollt uns willkommen sein," sprach Geiselher das Kind, "Und eure Heergesellen, die hier bei euch find: Wir wollen gern euch dienen, ich und die Freunde mein." Da hieß man den Gästen schenken König Gunthers Wein. 131 Da sprach der Wirth des Landes: "Alles, was uns gehört, Verlangt ihr es in Ehren, das sei euch unverwehrt; Wir wollen mit euch theilen unser Gut und Blut." Da ward dem Degen Siegfried ein wenig sanfter zu Muth. 132 Da ließ man ihnen wahren all ihr Wehrgewand; Man suchte Herbergen, die besten, die man fand: Siegfriedens Knappen schuf man gut Gemach. Man sah den Fremdling gerne in Burgundenland hernach. 133 Man bot ihm große Ehre darauf in manchen Tagen, Mehr zu tausend Malen, als ich euch könnte sagen; Das hatte seine Kühnheit verdient, das glaubt fürwahr. Ihn sah wohl selten Jemand, der ihm nicht gewogen war. 134 Fließen sich der Kurzweil die Könge und ihr Lehn, So war er stäts der Beste, was man auch ließ geschehn. Es konnt ihm Niemand folgen, so groß war seine Kraft, Ob sie den Stein warfen oder schoßen den Schaft. 135 Nach höfscher Sitte ließen sich auch vor den Fraun Der Kurzweile pflegend die kühnen Ritter schaun: Da sah man stäts den Helden gern von Niederland; Er hatt auf hohe Minne seine Sinne gewandt. 136 Die schönen Fraun am Hofe erfragten Märe, Wer der stolze fremde Recke wäre. "Er ist so schön gewachsen, so reich ist sein Gewand!" Da sprachen ihrer Viele: "Das ist der Held von Niederland." 137 Was man beginnen wollte, er war dazu bereit; Er trug in seinem Sinne eine minnigliche Maid, Und auch nur ihn die Schöne, die er noch nie gesehn, Und die sich doch viel Gutes von ihm schon heimlich versehn. 138 Wenn man auf dem Hofe das Waffenspiel begann, Ritter so wie Knappen, immer sah es an Kriemhild aus den Fenstern, die Königstochter hehr; Keiner andern Kurzweil hinfort bedurfte sie mehr. 139 Und wüst er, daß ihn sähe, die er im Herzen trug, Davon hätt er Kurzweil immerdar genug. Ersähn sie seine Augen, ich glaube sicherlich, Keine andre Freude hier auf Erden wünscht' er sich. 140 Wenn er bei den Recken auf dem Hofe stand, Wie man noch zur Kurzweil pflegt in allem Land, Wie stand dann so minniglich das Sieglindenkind, Daß manche Frau ihm heimlich war von Herzen hold gesinnt. 141 Er gedacht auch manchmal: "Wie soll das geschehn, Daß ich das edle Mägdlein mit Augen möge sehn, Die ich von Herzen minne, wie ich schon längst gethan? Die ist mir noch gar fremde; mit Trauern denk ich daran." 142 So oft die reichen Könige ritten in ihr Land, So musten auch die Recken mit ihnen all zur Hand. Auch Siegfried ritt mit ihnen: das war der Frauen leid; Er litt von ihrer Minne auch Beschwer zu mancher Zeit. 143 So wohnt' er bei den Herren, das ist alles wahr, In König Gunthers Lande völliglich ein Jahr, Daß er die Minnigliche in all der Zeit nicht sah, Durch die ihm bald viel Liebes und auch viel Leides geschah. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied